The Ex Meets the Husband
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Just a meeting between Mark and Adrian and it goes just about as well as one would expect. K plus for cursing.
The raven haired woman laughed at something her male companion said. She wore jeans and a button up, blue blouse; whereas he, on the other hand, was dressed in leathers. These two people looked far too different to have ever crossed paths, as she stood straight with a helmet in her hand and talking with the other—he was leaning against his motor bike, arms crossed over his chest, watching the woman protectively. She brushed her black, thick hair from her face and retorted. Something sassy, he'd wager.

"Clare?" He asked in disbelief. He dropped his book bag and dashed forward. "Clare!" He clamped his hand down on her wrist and pulled toward him. He looked her up and down, his brows furrowing in distaste. "What are you wearing?" He was rather pissed off actually. He had worked hard to get her into a suitable wardrobe that would reflect her status as his girl. And God her hair! He'd taken months to get her to plait her hair.

As fast as he'd clamped his hand around her wrist and pulled her away from the man who looked like a biker, Biker-boy lunge from his relaxed position and pulled Clare behind him.

"Adrian?" She gasped from her position from behind Biker Boy.

Adrian completely ignored the murderous look that Biker Boy was giving him and again demanded an answer from Clare, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you in my letter, Adrian, that I decided on something else for my life."

He sneered, "And you think that with one measly letter that we're done?" Adrian tried to step around the leather clad man that he was sure many women would describe as tall, dark, and mysteriously handsome. But the man who guarded Clare as a loyal dog would do growled at him. "Leave her be," he commanded.

Ignoring the mutt he tried once again to get closer to Clare. "What possessed you to not return to school? To me? After everything I've done for you!" He ground out between his teeth. "Do you know what my mates said when they realized you tried to leave me?"

"I—I beg your pardon?" Clare asked, "Tried to leave?"

Adrian's ire rose as he tried, again, to get closer to Clare and failed due Biker Boy.

Biker Boy spoke up, his voice low and threatening, "Leave her the hell alone. She broke up with you."

Spittle flew from Adrian's mouth, "You think you can just leave a guy like me? I am the only one who took the time needed to put you into shape. It took too fucking long for me to just let you go!"

Biker Boy turned to Clare and softly said that it was time to leave. She gave him a loving smile and agreed. They turned to leave, Biker Boy keeping himself safely between Clare and Adrian.

 _That's it_ , Adrian decided. He surged forward and turned the Biker towards him. "Like hell she's leaving. You don't decide—I do."

"That's where you're wrong," Biker Boy's muscles seemed to twitch. His height exceeded six feet and he was a rather imposing figure. He looked as if he was trying to reign in his temper. Adrian felt a deluge of indignation and rage swell in his chest as Clare placed a hand on Biker Boy's upper arm.

"Just who the fuck are you?" Adrian growled.

"I'm the fuckin' husband!" Biker Boy made to grab at Adrian, but was restrained by Clare's clear voice. "Mark, come on. Let's just go."

Adrian suddenly didn't care that he was making a scene or that they were still in public. He lunged at 'Mark'. "Like hell you are!" Adrian grabbed at the leather of Mark's jacket.

It took him by surprise. Completely shocked him, actually. However, the moment Adrian felt his fingers close around the leather, pain bloomed on his left cheekbone and he felt himself being propelled backwards. As he tripped on his own feet and landed on his backside, he stared up at Clare. She stood in front of Mark, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Don't you dare touch my husband," she seethed. "We are quite happy and you don't get to ruin that for me." She turned from Adrian and grabbed Mark's arm. "We're going home," she declared.

Adrian stared as the pair of them drove off on a motorcycle and it was the last time he ever saw Clare.


End file.
